Niña de sal
by Zusaku.Kaze
Summary: La particular forma en que el sentimiento de amor, puede dejar literalmente de piedra a una persona. Song fic. U. A. SaixSakura, leve SasukexSakura. Ligero shonen Ai NarutoxSasuke.


Este es un fanfic de Naruto.

Advertencias: Universo Alterno. Heterosexual (**SaixSakura**, -me gusta mucho esta pareja-, leve SasukexSakura -una pareja que no me gusta pero puede ser útil-). Ligero Shonen Ai (NarutoxSasuke), he reacomodado la leyenda XDU, no se ha usado la mitología real.

Los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, ¡Ni siquiera la mayor parte de la historia! (XD) Que ha sido entre inspirada y sacada de una canción. Los utilizo para el fanfic sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**Niña de Sal.**

_Se dice que el momento más oscuro del día, es justamente cuando el sol está por salir._

_No habían asomado los rayos del astro luminoso a esa parte de la Tierra, y ellos parecían encender llama. _

_No era el primer roce de sus cuerpos, pero sí el preciso para poder inflamar la primer chispa de sensualidad en su ser. _

_El joven de cabellos oscuros entreabrió sus ojos. Ante él, incluso en la penumbra, se comenzó a dibujar la fina silueta de su compañera. _

_Levantó un poco la mano, con el movimiento torpe pero ordenando a su mente qué hacer, utilizó la yema de sus dedos índice y medio para pasarlo por la piel del brazo. Ella se estremeció, dibujándose una sonrisa en su rostro, al mismo grado que su conciencia se recuperaba de las entrañas del sueño._

_-¿No te ha sido suficiente Sai?-ella se removió aparentando molestia, él soltó una risilla fingida._

_-Nunca lo es._

_Ella espero un abrazo, en vez de ello notó la luz entre amarillenta y anaranjada que comenzaba a iluminar la habitación. Se giró con pereza sobre la cama, fijando sus ojos aceitunados en la figura que estaba sentada, recargando la ancha espalda en la luna de madera en la cama. _

_Sai observó la cabeza de la mujer, utilizando la misma mano que había acariciado la piel, los pasó por la frente ancha, despejándola cariñosamente de los cabellos rosados._

_-Tienes una frentezota. _

_Ella arrugó al instante el seño, golpeándole el vientre. Sai se encogió, llevando su mano al estómago, donde seguía enterrado el puño. Ella no lo pudo retirar, el de ojos oscuros le había tomado la muñeca, prácticamente se arrojó sobre ella para evitarle más movimiento, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la cama._

_-Más te vale que te quites de encima de mí, si no quieres salir herido._

_-Sakura… ¿te he dicho que cada día te pones más fea? –le dijo, como si no hubiera puesto atención a la nada sutil amenaza. Ella se removió, pero a pesar de ser una mujer fuerte, nunca podía hacer algo al respecto cuando el ponía seria intención a atraparla._

_El sonrió, adoraba verla con el gesto de molestia en el rostro. Aunque no pensara precisamente lo que su boca soltaba, nunca estaba de más divertirse con la mujer que amaba. O a su costa._

_Expandió la sonrisa bajo ese pensamiento, olvidando las palabras soeces saliendo de aquella apetitosa boca que no tardo en degustar._

_Sakura dejó de imprimir la brutalidad que acostumbraba en sus movimientos, para dulcificarse bajo el beso. Sai se separó de ella. Miró el reflejo de la llama de la vela chispeaba en sus pupilas azabache, en el fondo, Sakura escuchó el golpe de las olas del mar en la playa._

_-Hay llamas que ni con el mar…_

_Sai no permitió que terminara la frase. Ni con el mar se apagan. Eso es lo que ella siempre decía. Él quería creerlo, pero había presenciado tantos finales tristes en su vida, que temía el día en que llegara el de su relación. _

_Sakura había intentado convencerle de que podía ser distinto, de que todo podía estar bien, pero Sai se encerraba en sus sonrisas y su arte. Con esa habilidad innata, escapaba creando cuadros de la realidad que le circundaba, embelleciéndola. Odiaba que las cosas se terminaran tan pronto, a la vez que amaba que fueran tan fugaces. Por eso capturaba los momentos en sus esbozos._

_Acarició aquella lengua con la suya, al inicio con lentitud, terminó por hacerlo casi con desesperación. Sakura no lograba ahogar toda su ansiedad. La de ojos verdes sentía artificial tanta felicidad que tenía la necesidad de enterrarle las uñas para saber que él era real. Cuando él se quejaba de aquella forma entre dolorosa y placentera, entonces ella se abandonaba desapareciendo su razón en el placer._

_Sai alimentó su avidez como si fuera un agujero negro. Besó su cuello, atrapando un pedazo diminuto entre sus labios para soltarlo una y otra vez. Imprimió algunos dientes, mientras masajeaba sus pequeños senos sin parsimonia. Sakura le hizo espacio entre sus piernas, mientras acariciaba cuanta piel podían alcanzar sus manos. _

_No supieron si fueron segundos o minutos mientras se devoraban con avidez entre manos y bocas. El sudor hacía pegajosos sus cuerpos, el calor se elevaba con tanta rapidez, que sus mentes se fueron fundiendo. _

_En un impulso ella se giró sobre él. Sai cerró los ojos, dejándola hacer. Suspiró profundamente para poder contenerse, y seguir siendo participe de la imagen que ella ofrecía cabalgándolo sin ligereza o precaución, desbocándole desde las más diminutas fibras. Hombre y mujer deshacían la cama, en la danza carnal acompañada de gemidos placenteros._

_Sai frunció el seño acusando la última bajada de Sakura, que anunciaba su propia culminación._

_Después de aquel temblor, Sakura intentó mil veces aguantar el gemido, pero siguió buscando en vano, abriendo la boca para sacar una exhalación profunda de un grito ahogado. Se perdió en el charco de sudor de su cuerpo, dejándose caer sobre su pecho, exhalando aquel aroma masculino. _

_Sai recuperó cuanto pudo la respiración, acariciándole el cabello y la espalda. Aún sin desprender las intimidades de sus cuerpos, él se giró para ponerla debajo. _

_-Eres tan bonita así._

_-¿Así como? –preguntó Sakura, era la primera vez que le decía algo como ello, la buena vanidad femenina de la que gozaba la quería hacer escuchar más._

_-Tranquila, dócil…follada._

_Él soltó una risa forzada cuando ella le golpeó. Pero Sakura tampoco pudo evitar sonreír._

Agitó su corta cabellera rubia. Suspiró profundo, encantándose con la brisa marina que le regalaba la playa. La niña pequeña que corría unos pasos delante de él, tenía puesto un traje de baño rojo. Él lo había escogido, diciéndole que sería más fácil identificarla de esa manera.

-¡Espera no te acerques!

Ella saltó asustada en su mismo lugar, congelándose antes de que sus pies pudieran tocar el lugar en donde la arena parecía húmeda.

-Pero si no tengo nada que temer, tú me cuidaras.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-No. Hay cosas de las que no puedo protegerte si no me ayudas.

Él estiró los brazos, la niña correspondió en el mismo movimiento para que el la cargara. La piel tostada del varón, contrastaba hermosamente con la blancura de la de la pequeña.

-A veces… –comenzó el hombre, mirando con atención el horizonte. La niña se quedó mirando los ojos azules del interlocutor. Eran más profundos que el mar.

-A veces… -dijo la niña, como petición de que continuara. Él rostro de Naruto, que acostumbraba a ser sonriente, había tomado un inusual gesto serio. Eso no era algo que le gustara a la niña.

-¿Has visto la roca blanca en el risco al lado del mar?

-La que está cerca del pueblo, por allá –aseguró la niña, asintiendo con su cabeza, señalando hacia el risco cercano a donde ellos estaban.

-A veces los celos no perdonan al agua, ni a las algas ni a la sal.

La niña abrió más sus ojos verdes, intentando comprender la conexión entre ambas cosas, o al menos las palabras. La voz profunda de Naruto le había estremecido. Él agitó la cabeza, percatándose del estado ensimismado que había tomado.

-Te contaré una historia, pero ten cuidado, no te acerques al mar.

-Aún no puedo nadar, pero si tu me enseñaras…

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca debes acercarte. El mar es hermoso e imponente. Puede ser profundo y poderoso, pero también cruel y traicionero –le dijo sonriendo, con un tono de ternura a pesar de las palabras. La niña elevó más la cara, Naruto la había regresado al suelo arenoso.- Admíralo, pero no lo toques ni dejes que él te toque. Se dice que si se enamora de una niña o mujer bonita intentará quedársela, porque es celoso y no quiere que nadie más la tenga, y si no se queda con ella…

Caminaron un tramo corto, él había parado el relato, quedándose pensativo. La niña le jaló la mano, él le sonrió recordando el punto en que se había quedado en su narración.

- … si no se queda con ella, se quedará con su corazón.

La niña metió la cabeza en los hombros, haciendo un gesto de temor mientras se tocaba el pecho.

-¡Me estás mintiendo! Lo que pasa es que eres perezoso y no quieres enseñarme a nadar. –Cruzó los brazos, mirándolo con rencor fingido. Naruto sonrió, eso le encantaba de esa pequeña.

-Te contaré una historia, para que sepas que no te miento. En el pueblo pueden corroborar cada palabra.

Ella fijó sus esmeraldas de nueva cuenta en Naruto.

_La cabaña estaba ligeramente inclinada, había sido construida a los pies del risco, haciendo que un ligero declive pudiera permitir disfrutar de una bella vista, y permitía descender con facilidad a las orillas del mar en unos cuantos metros._

_Sai colocó su caballete mirando hacia el cielo, sonrió entrecerrando los ojos, para ver por las rendijas que se habían formado, dando un efecto distinto entre sus espesas pestañas, a la luz rojiza y púrpura del cielo. El sol estaba saliendo, uniéndose con el mar por unos instantes._

_Comenzó a mover su pincel sobre el lienzo._

_-¿Qué pintas?_

_-Al sol en la culminación._

_Sakura ladeó el rostro sin comprender._

_-¿No puedes verlo? -preguntó él sin girar la cabeza, atento al frente.- El sol le está haciendo el amor al mar. Debo aprovechar antes que salga de él para brillar y demostrarnos que tan feliz ha sido._

_Ella se abrazó a si misma, estremeciéndose por la poesía ingenua de aquellas palabras. Mucha gente solía decir que Sai era un hombre extraño, no podían entender que él veía el mundo entero de otra manera. Ingenua y sabia. Sensitiva y lógica a la vez._

_-¿El mar es amante del sol?_

_¡Cuánto deseaba Sakura, ser realmente parte de ese mundo! Él asintió enérgicamente, colocando una de las pocas sonrisas verdaderas que podía tener su rostro. Siempre sonreía, casi hasta tontamente de tan fingido, pero es que él no podía entender a la gente. El que luciera como una persona, no le garantizaba que fuera como el resto de los humanos._

_-Entonces… -le susurró a Sai al oído, ni siquiera así dejó su labor,- iré a quitarle un poco de atención del mar al sol –bromeó,- me bañare._

_Le besó el cuello antes de tararear una canción para ir por su cambio de ropa. Sakura no se percató del momento en el que Sai dejó de mover el pincel. Su rostro había tomado un tinte de tristeza. Dejó de mirar su cuadro, que en cuestión de minutos había logrado tener casi exacta la imagen que había querido capturar, dejándola incompleta. Con lentitud miró detrás de su caballete, donde se extendía el líquido del mar más allá de la extensión que sus ojos podían abarcar._

_-Amaterasu… lo lamento tanto…_

_Con sus ojos distintos a los humanos, aquel hijo de un dios miró al sol brillar con más fuerza, mientras comenzaba a elevarse con lentitud en el cielo. El hijo del dios de los muertos había decidido vivir entre los humanos, una vez que se robó a aquella muchacha del reino de su padre._

_Sakura no recordaba lo que había pasado. Jamás sabría que aquella enfermedad le había velado la vida, ni cuanto él había tenido que luchar para conseguir liberarla, mucho menos que le había costado su estancia entre los dioses el haberla tomado como su mujer. _

_Sakura pensó que sólo había dormido después de tener tanta fiebre por mojarse en aquella tormenta. Cuando despertó y miró a aquel muchacho de ojos negros, él le había dicho que la encontró a la orilla de la playa y la había llevado a su casa. Sus miembros no habían tenido fuerza para cuidarse por sí misma. Él le ayudó en cada instante mientras se recuperaba. La convivencia le hizo encariñarse con él y con lentitud había nacido un cariño mutuo que llegó a rebasar la barrera del enamoramiento._

_Como la oscuridad es inseparable de la luz, ese ente cuyo elemento era la penumbra conocía bien al sol. En ocasiones, cuando sabía que nadie le veía, Sai y Amaterasu conversaban largas horas. En ese instante le observaba con fijeza en su forma de astro rey, como un disco luminoso en el cielo. Amaterasu imponía hermosura._

_En ocasiones, aprovechando algún rayo de sol, descendía a la tierra de los mortales, andando entre ellos como átomos de luz sin forma. Otras veces iba a la residencia de los dioses, pero su momento favorito del día, era aquel en donde aprovechaba su momento de labor. Podía visitar a Isonade, el dios del mar. Su amante predilecto._

_Dignificada por la abrasión de la oscuridad en brazos de Sai, adquiriendo con él y su pasión desbordada en cada poro al hacerle el amor, Sakura adquirió sin saberlo la magnificencia de algunas dotes divinas. _

_El consultorio del médico del pueblo, nunca fue tan visitado como desde que Sakura llegó. Ella era una simple voluntaria que le ayudaba a cuidar enfermos, y sin saberlo, ante sus rezos irradiaba energía invisible a ojos humanos, ayudando a acelerar la sanidad de las personas. Bajo la creencia de que era el médico, muchas personas venían en su auxilio. Sakura no cobraba ni un céntimo a cambio, se conformaba con la comida que el doctor le daba a cambio de su servicio, vistiéndose con la ropa que le regalaban los humildes pacientes en agradecimiento._

_Para poder ayudar a su manutención, Sai subía todos los días a una barca. La había construido con los restos de los maderos del barco que se había estrellado a algunos pocos kilómetros, luego de la gran tormenta que había azotado la playa y había enfermado físicamente a Sakura. Esa misma que le había dado la oportunidad de estar a su lado. Se había hecho de una red. El pescador, le llamaban a Sai en la aldea. A excepción de ella nadie sabía su nombre ni su pasión por la pintura. Lo consideraban un hombre excéntrico, posiblemente un loco que había enamorado a la inocente muchacha._

_Lo único que Sakura amaba tanto como a Sai, era al mar._

_El mar lo sabía y también la quería a ella. Para ser más exactos se había encaprichado._

_Se desnudó, estremeciéndose al permitir que la espuma del agua fría le tocara los pies. Fue como un aviso. Se fue sumergiendo con lentitud. El mar calmó su ferocidad, para que la sintiera la confianza suficiente para sumergirse casi por completo. Sakura cerró los ojos, permitiendo que la arropara. A veces sentía como si un hombre estuviera envolviéndola en sus brazos, ella sonreía, acariciando su propio cuerpo para disfrutar de las bondades del agua salada._

_Sakura cerró fuerte los ojos, sentía como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un puñado de sal a los ojos junto a la última ola pequeña que le cubrió la cabeza. Soltó una risa entre divertida y nerviosa, había momentos en que no podía controlar su cuerpo dentro del mar, y sentía tal placer como si estuviera haciendo el amor de nueva cuenta._

_Salió confundida, como cada día, pero contenta de poder tener tal conexión con la naturaleza. Sai le esperaba sentado sobre la arena de la orilla, mientras miraba con tristeza hacia ella. Era como si abrazara sus piernas para evitar que por error se estiraran y tocase el mar._

_-Es hora de que partas. –Afirmó ella, ocultando su desnudez con una larga camisa. _

_Se agachó hasta quedar en cuatro piernas, su cabello rosado se le pegaba al rostro y goteaba en Sai, ahora que estaba cerca. Él sonrió con falsedad, lo más amable que pudo. _

_Ella intentó ignorar el hecho, cerrando sus ojos para ladear el rostro. Posó sus labios unos segundos sobre los de él, porque una ola más fuerte había hecho que la arena bajo ella se disolviera. _

_Sonrió intentando regresar a gatas, pero el mar la llevaba dentro de él de nueva cuenta. Sai pudo ver claramente dibujada en la superficie del mar, la silueta invisible a los ojos mortales. Ese era Sasuke, la forma humana de Isonade, el dios del mar. _

_Sakura besó fugazmente a Sai cuando volvió a alcanzarlo, era algo que había tomado como un juego. El mar volvió a arrastrarle. Tras ella Sasuke volteó la vista con molestia, prefería no ver aquello. Los celos no perdonan ni siquiera al agua o a los dioses. Isodane volvió a su forma elemental como agua de mar._

_Sai se levantó expandiendo su falsa sonrisa, le tomó de las manos tirando de ella hacia arriba, logrando ponerla en pie para que finalmente saliera del agua. _

_Sai la abrazó. Ella olía a mar. Eso le dolía, pero no es algo que dijera. Hundió la nariz en su cabello. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, colocando una mano sobre uno de sus pechos pequeños. _

_Sai buscó en la oscuridad de ella y sonrió, era el único lugar en donde podía estar el amor hacia alguien como él. La esencia de Sai aún estaba ahí. Sakura aún le amaba. Todo estaba bien._

_-Eres un pervertido –le dijo Sakura, sin quitarle la mano. Le besó. –Ya tienes que irte._

_-En realidad no quiero entrar al mar. No le gusta que yo tome sus peces… ¿Sabes? He pensado últimamente que tal vez pueda dedicarme a otra cosa._

_Sakura se separó de él, con el seño profundamente fruncido._

_-Sabes que en la aldea no hay otro trabajo que tú puedas hacer. Ya te he dicho que nadie compraría tus pinturas. Son gente pobre que no puede darse ese lujo. Necesitamos a lo mucho cambiar el pescado por otras cosas… ¡ya no tenemos ni siquiera ropa decente!_

_Sai bajó la cabeza, escuchando como nuevamente la ceguera de la naturaleza humana ante lo material, mataba la esperanza del sueño de felicidad. Pero era lo que él había elegido al estar a su lado. Asintió humildemente, dejando en su rostro pálido una sonrisa._

_-Dame un beso, espérame parada junto a la playa. Yo te prometo que regresare._

_Sakura hubiera dicho algo sobre no soportar a los hombres mandones, pero había una suplica tan vehemente tras aquellas palabras, que no pudo siquiera emitir voz para negarse. _

_Sai subió a su barca, comenzando a alejarse con lentitud. Sakura subió al risco, mirando como se alejaba el bote de su amado. Ella le despidió con una enorme sonrisa agitando la mano. Él sonrió falsamente y bajó la cabeza._

_Sai miró al cielo, últimamente el sol parecía no alumbrar con la misma intensidad la playa, como si desviara recelosamente sus rayos._

_El mar comenzó a agitarse, alejando la pequeña embarcación con Sai a bordo. Tuvo que sentarse para no caer. Sakura unió sus manos en el pecho con angustia evidente. El cielo se había puesto sospechosamente gris, el mar embravecido. Posiblemente se acercaba una tormenta._

_Sakura tuvo que taparse los oídos, el mar estaba golpeando fuertemente en el risco, haciendo que se levantaran grandes olas, como si quisiera alcanzarla inútilmente. Por un momento juró que escuchó un susurró enfadado._

_No se equivocaba, lo que ella escuchaba como el golpe del mar embravecido, era Sasuke que hablaba en su lenguaje._

_-¡Maldito pescador!… despídete de ella. No quiero compartir su corazón._

La pequeña se abrazó a las piernas de Naruto, mirando la piedra que estaba frente a sus ojos con un estremecimiento. Habían subido por el declive, en donde alguna vez, hace siglos, estuvo la choza de Sakura.

-Dicen en la aldea que esta fuerte roca blanca, es Sakura. Cubierta de sal y de coral, sigue esperando a Sai en la playa.

_Sakura no se movió en ningún instante. Miraba hacia el horizonte, temblando de frío cuando caía la noche, incluso en el día, cuando el sol, molesto con ella, no le calentaba con sus rayos. Las primeras lágrimas que caían en el mar se solidificaban. Con el tiempo, al paso de los días, la inmortalidad que había adquirido siendo amante de Sai, se hacía latente. No envejecía._

_La playa fue desocupada. Estaba maldita, decían algunos. Algunas veces el solo no tocaba con sus rayos el lugar. Otras, era como si el sol calentara más de lo que la piel humana o los transportes pudieran soportar. Se derretían apenas antes de acercarse al perímetro. Nadie podía acercarse a Sakura, y ella no quería despegarse de aquel risco._

_La salinidad de sus lágrimas comenzaba a notarse como una delgada capa, que al principio comenzó a solidificarse con ayuda del calor en su cuello, en su pecho, en el vientre. _

-Si miras con cuidado –dijo Naruto, señalando desde otra perspectiva la roca blanca,- podrás notar que hay unos pequeños agujeros. En ese lugar solían estar sus ojos.

_La suave cubierta de sal la había cubierto por completo, solo el líquido que manaba de ella dejaba liberada la circunferencia de sus ojos. _

_Sasuke, como se llamaba la forma humana que tomaba el dios del agua, Isonade, se había encaprichado con esa muchacha. Aún le faltaban doscientos años para poder tomar toda la energía de su propio elemento y tomar forma de hombre. Maldijo a la suerte por no haber puesto a la muchacha que era su ambición –en realidad, más que su amor- en otro tiempo que no le correspondía._

_Antes de que Sai llegara a marcar su existencia en Sakura, ella admiraba a Isonade, lo idolatraba, y ese simple dios menor le había quitado la mirada de los verdes ojos de la muchacha. Un orgullo y prepotencia tan grande, para un dios como él no era pecado, sino una realidad. Un dios menor como Sai, no podía quitarle a alguien a Sasuke, por diminuto que fuese el ser humano._

_Ahora que los había separado debía aceptar que no la amaba, pero no podía perdonarle el que hubiera desviado su atención a algo inferior a él. Sin embargo, le dolía el padecimiento de la mujer. Se había encariñado con ella._

_Entre arrepentido –pero no por ello iba a regresárselo- y deseoso de tocarla aunque fuera de forma indirecta, había ordenado al coral acompañarla. ¡No podía permitir que la belleza de la muchacha quedara opacada! Al menos la ayudaría con su magnificencia, vistiéndola de los hermosos colores del coral._

- Sigue llorando por él –dijo Naruto, meciendo a la niña entre sus brazos.- Esperando de pie… –la cargó entre sus brazos, ella lloraba, conmovida por la historia,- en la orilla a que vuelva Sai.

_-¿Por qué lloras pequeña?_

_Las piernas de Sakura habían sido inmovilizadas, debido a sus lágrimas; la mitad de su cuerpo ya era una estatua de sal y coral. _

_-Porque él está tardando en regresar. –Ella miró hacia el sol, que sabía era quien le hablaba.- Tú que todo lo ves... ¿qué está haciendo que no viene hasta mi?_

_El sol, ese que era de los pocos dioses que cuando quería, podía hacerse entender fácilmente por los humanos, la calentó un poco con un rayito. Con honestidad estaba conmovido, y ligeramente arrepentido._

_-Tranquila Sakurita. –Dijo Amaterasu, en su forma de astro rey, Sakura sonrió por la cariñosa forma de ser llamada por el disco solar al medio día.- Sai sigue luchando para regresar a tu lado. Espéralo. No te muevas de ahí._

_Cada día, inflamada por las mismas palabras, Sakura persistía en su espera._

Naruto tuvo que soltar a la niña que se arremolinó entre sus brazos. El cielo se había tornado gris. La niña aumentó su llanto, asustada por los truenos, se abrazó a la piedra. Era áspera por el paso de los años, como una sólida roca del mineral más duro.

-¡No esperes más niña de piedra! –le dijo Naruto con la voz seria. La niña miró sobre su hombro.- Sai no volverá. El caprichoso mar le tiene cautivo por no querer cederte.

La niña creyó que le hablaba a la roca. Limpiándose las lágrimas, corrió a ocultar su rostro y el grito de dolor en las piernas de Naruto. Él acarició los cabellos rosados.

-Tranquila… ahora ya estás conmigo.

Era fuerte y cálido.

Los ojos de Naruto eran como el cielo en calma, sus cabellos y su sonrisa recordaban un día soleado. A pesar de la tormenta, la niña comenzó a tranquilizarse entre sus brazos.

-No temas a la tormenta. –Le pidió el hombre, cuando la niña se estremeció. La lluvia extrañamente no le calaba los huesos. Naruto y todo lo que estaba cerca de él tenía una especie de inmunidad al frío. Le gustaba estar con él.

-Tranquila Sakurita. –La niña asintió adormilada entre los brazos de aquel que la llamaba tan cariñosamente.- Te consolare diciéndote que incluso en estos días, cuando hay tormenta, las olas las provoca Sai, luchando a muerte contra el mar, sólo por regresar con Sakura.

Naruto, la figura humana en su estado masculino, era la forma en que Amaterasu se había reencarnado en esa era, extrayendo con permiso del dios de la muerte el alma de aquella roca para tenerla a su lado y pudiera criarla, cuidarla.

Necesitaba alejarla de Sasuke. Aunque eso significara hacer que Sakura se enamorase de Naruto. Amaterasu era sin duda benevolente. Cualquier otro dios hubiera arremetido con crueldad por los siglos de los siglos contra la muchacha, por contrario, él había decidido descender en forma humana para cuidarla, mientras que conseguía su fin de alejarla de lo que más quería.

Naruto sonrió sutilmente. Ella no sería inmortal en esta nueva reencarnación. No sin un dios que le brindara parte de su inmortalidad para compartir.

Se alejó de la playa, dejando preso a Sai entre las olas, ignorante de lo que pasaba su amada Sakura. Apartándola por fin de Sasuke.

Para los humanos, lo que habían sido siglos, para ellos, los tres dioses, sólo habían pasado unos días. Era una lástima que Sakura quedase entre los tres, sumergida entre el amor de un dios y el capricho de otros dos. Simple y pobre en su estado humano, en un intento vano de estar divinizada ante el toque divino.

Esperanzada por que Sai regresaría por aquella muchacha dentro de la roca de sal, Sakura se quedó dormida en los brazos de Naruto, mientras él miraba sobre su hombro con sus ojos divinos, en la lejanía a cientos de kilómetros, la lucha entre el orgulloso Sasuke y el desesperado Sai.

FIN

* * *

Ahora la canción:

NATURALEZA MUERTA (Mecano)

No ha salido el sol y Ana y Miguel ya prenden llama  
Ella sobre el hombre y mujer deshacen la cama.  
Y el mar que esta loco por ana, prefiere no mirar  
los celos no perdonan  
al agua ni a las algas ni a la sal

Al amanecer ya está Miguel sobre su barca.  
Dame un beso amor, y espera quieta junto a la playa  
y el mar murmura en su lenguaje  
maldito pescador despídete de ella  
no quiero compartir su corazón

(CORO)

Y llorar y llorar y llorar por el  
y esperar y esperar y esperar de pie  
en la orilla que vuelva miguel

Dicen en la aldea que esa roca blanca es ana  
cubierta de sal y de coral espera en la playa  
no esperes mas niña de piedra miguel no va a volver  
el mar le tiene preso por no querer cederle a una mujer

(CORO)

Incluso hay gente que asegura que cuando hay tempestad  
las olas las provoca miguel luchando a muerte con el mar


End file.
